User talk:Delwarf
Hello, I am new in this area. I am trying to use Icarus Verilog compiler on MS Windows XP. My PC has Intel Celeron 2.9 Gig processor, 512 SD RAM. Once I tried to compile the following messages are generated: C:\Icarus Verilog\bin> iverilog -o hello hello.vl 'C:\Icarus' is not recognized as an internal or external command, operable program or batch file. Command signaled: C:\Icarus Verilog\lib\ivl\ivlpp -L -D__ICARUS__=1 -fC:\DOCUME~1 ... It would nice if some one help me. ---- We need more information if we are going to help you. What compiler/environment are you using? Does "make test" work? Were there any compiler warnings? What version/snapshot are you compiling? It kind of looks like something in Icarus does not support a space in the path, but this could be the environment instead of Icarus. I compile and test Icarus using Cygwin and MinGW regularly. Cary 19:23, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi I have the same problem as well. I just installed Icarus on a XP Machine. The problem occurs both in DOS and Cygwin. Typing $iverilog this works and gives me a list of all there options. However when i type $iverilog test.v I get: 'C:\Program' is not recognized as an internal or external command, operable program or batch file. Command signaled: C:\Program Files\icarus verilog\lib\ivl\ivlpp -L -D__ICARUS__ =1 -fC:\DOCUME~1\hallp\LOCALS~1\Temp\ivrlg0462 | C:\Program Files\icarus verilo g\lib\ivl\ivl -CC:\DOCUME~1\hallp\LOCALS~1\Temp\ivrlh0462 -CC:\Program Files\ica rus verilog\lib\ivl\vvp.conf -- - The problem seems to be with the link to ivlpp. However I do not know how to modify this link as it is not in the environmental variables. Could someone please get back to me. Any help would be much appreciated. -Pev Hi I've come up with a work around by uninstalling the program and reinstalling it to a path which does have any spaces. -Pev From all this I'm assuming you are compiling using MinGW and then using it from either Cygwin or a Windows command shell. Once you have confirmed this I will see if I can find some time to fix this before we release V0.9. I regularly build under both Cygwin and MinGW, but install into their respective /usr/local directories (no spaces in the path). Also which version of Icarus are you compiling, what version of MinGW are you using and what compilation and run options did you use. If I know exactly what you did I should be able to reproduce the problem and fix it or find a work around. Cary 17:23, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi reproducing the problem should be easy as I did not compile the project I simply used iverilog-0.8.6_setup.exe and installed into "C:\Program Files\icarus verilog\" My version of Cygwin is CYGWIN_NT-5.1 1.5.25(0.156/4/2) 2008-06-12 19:34. And the version of MinGW that came with it 3.15.2-1. However as I'm not compiling the project I don't think this is important. Thanks for the prompt reply. -Pev OK, that should be enough information. I'll be looking at this in V0.9 first and then may back port this to V0.8 which may never have another release, but if it does the fix will be there. Cary 05:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) The fix is to reinstall in a path with directory names that do not have spaces. I reinstalled in C:\IcarusVerilog. iverilog should put quotes around a path when it has spaces in it. Currently it calls ivlpp as follows: C:\Icarus Verilog\lib\ivl\ivlpp. This should change to "C:\Icarus Verilog\lib\ivl\ivlpp". -- 22:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks, I had assumed that reinstalling in a path without spaces would work, but had not actually verified this. I know about enclosing the text in double quotes. Unfortunately it can get a little more complicated than just adding double quotes. We have this as an official bug now so it will be addressed at some point in time. Something that must be kept in mind is that this has to work on all systems that can have spaces in their paths and under the various compilation systems. We also pass arguments to the programs as we call them. Cary 21:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC)